Love of the Paper Rose
by Luyu Makya
Summary: Re-Written - SesshomaruKagome. One-Shot Unless someone can convince me for more. Kagome makes a paper rose, and it helps her to find her destiny.


Kagome sat apart from the others. Today had been a very bad day for her. First, Koga had appeared and fought with InuYasha. Then, Kikyo had shown up, and InuYasha had gone chasing after her without a word to anyone. The fool still hadn't come back yet.  
  
Kagome started going through her large yellow backpack unsure of what she was looking for. She pulled out a large white sheet of paper. She settled back into a more comfortable position and began to fold. Doing this had always helped her think, perhaps now it would help her think through her problems.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing?" Asked Shippo.  
  
"I'm just folding this piece of paper. Doing this helps me to think," Kagome responded smiling at Shippo.  
  
Shippo just nodded and started playing with his top. Kagome looked over at Sango and Miroku. The two were sitting with their heads close together, whispering about something. Kagome focused again on her folding.  
  
It took her quite a while before she was satisfied with her folding. The angles were perfect. This folding that she had done was absolute perfection.  
  
'Maybe I'll give this to InuYasha,' she thought.  
  
"Kagome, what is that that you've done?" Asked Sango looking at the paper flower that she had made.  
  
"This is a rose made out of paper," Kagome replied holding it up for Sango to see it better.  
  
"Why would one make a rose out of paper?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The work that goes into making one of these makes it a work of art," Kagome answered. "Every fold that goes into making this rose is a fold of love. This isn't so much a rose, as it is love. The more intricate the folds, the more love has been put into it."  
  
"It does look like it was very intricate work," Sango smiled at her. "Are you going to give it to Inuyasha?  
  
Kagome blushed, "Give it to that jerk? No way!" She stood up, tucked the paper rose in the waistband of her skirt, and brushed off her skirt, "I'm going for a walk."  
  
The three watched Kagome walk off, and Shippo asked, "Shouldn't we go after her?"  
  
"No, let her sort things out on her own," Sango replied wisely, and closed her eyes smiling.  
  
Miroku saw an opportunity, and he took it. He slowly moved his hand down, and grabbed her. Sango's eyes snapped open, she jumped up, and knocked Miroku out cold.  
  
"Imagine thinking I would ever give that jerk my rose of love!" Huffed Kagome. She walked briskly through the forest, not paying much attention to where she was going. She slowly started picking up speed, and was running. She was so focused on keeping on the path, that she didn't notice the paper flower fall from her waistband.  
  
She kept running until she saw a clearing up ahead. She slowed down, and peered into the clearing. She didn't want to get caught out in the open by a demon when she was alone. When she looked to the left, she saw a familiar hanyou in red.

* * *

Sesshomaru was walking purposefully through the forest. He knew that his half brother Inuyasha and his friends were around here. He wanted to challenge the hanyou for Tetsaiga. He looked down and saw an odd white thing at his feet. An odd moment of curiosity over-took him, and he bent down and picked it up.  
  
He turned it over in his hand examining it. It looked like a rose, but it smelled like wood, like paper. It also carried the scent of the one human girl that travelled with Inuyasha.  
  
"Why would a rose smell like wood, and that one human girl?" he wondered allowed.

* * *

Kagome watched Inuyasha, wondering why he hadn't found her by now. Her heart started beating faster just looking at him. She began to wonder if Sango wasn't right. Perhaps she should give InuYasha the rose she had made. She reached down to get the rose from her waistband. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was missing.  
  
'Where could I have lost it?' She wondered to herself. 'I must have lost it while running.'  
  
"Well, whoever finds my rose is my one true love," she said aloud. "Okay Kagome, that just sounds stupid."  
  
She turned and started back to where Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were. She hoped that she would be able to find her rose along the way. She hated to think of it getting ruined after she worked on it for so long. Her brown eyes scanned the ground in front of her while she walked back, looking for some sign of the paper rose. She was so intent on her search that she didn't notice at first that there was a person in the path blocking her way.  
  
She looked up startled. What she saw was not something that she ever thought she would see. In front of her stood Sesshomaru holding her paper rose with a confused look on my face.  
  
"Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome, her heart racing faster than it had when she saw Inuyasha. He turned his confused gaze on her, and she felt her knees get weak. Her brown eyes met his golden ones, and in that moment, she could see where her true destiny was. 


End file.
